Rockstar
by LadyKakuHida
Summary: AU. Hidan's a young rockstar, touring with his band around the world. Kakuzu's his bodyguard, his escort to and from concerts, but not everyone is there for the music...


**A request from hbkcross2 on Deviantart ^^ I hope it's alright, sorry it took so long :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Boats and Hoes or Down With The Sickness  
**

**

* * *

**

The place was packed, people were so crushed together it was difficult to breathe; the strobe lights were blinding and the air was thick and humid. Not that he minded; it was a small price to pay for having such unparalleled awesomeness. The masochism might also have something to do with it.

He belted out the final chorus and flung his shirt (that he wasn't even wearing) into the crowd. As he moved to unbutton his pants a tall figure came out and slung him over his shoulder, stalking off the stage. Unsurprisingly, this earned quite a few laughs and disgusted protests from the crowd.

Weaving between the stage hands and lighting directors the tall man reached the dressing room and threw the infuriated rockstar onto the couch, locking the door and turning back to the silver haired man with a withering glare.

"Hidan. What have I told you about that?" He was referring of course to the incident that had caused him to be dragged off stage. A regular occurrence.

"Tch, Kisame and Sasori let 'Tachi and Dei do what they want," Hidan was essentially a child with money and pubic hair.

"That's because they _don't_ want to strip every concert; they _don't _want to get completely pissed every night; they _don't _try to hide drugs from their bodyguards just because they can," It was true; as rockstars went his bandmates were practically angelic.

"Yeah exactly, you're my bodyguard, not my Dad so fuck off!" He tried to move around the bigger man, only to get thrown back ungracefully onto the couch.

"I may as well be, yours obviously didn't do a very good job," That was low, even for Kakuzu. Hidan stared at him with empty eyes, jaw set and his mouth in a thin line.

"If by that you mean he beat the living shit out of my mother until she killed herself to get away from him then no, he did a fucking awful job," He pushed past his bodyguard again only to be thrown back down.

"Don't be such a whiny little bitch," While this may have sounded harsh, Kakuzu's childhood hadn't exactly been a walk in the park and he saw no point in complaining about the past, "Why must you insist on being so damn difficult!" Knowing he'd get no response he simply sighed and collapsed onto the sofa next to the sulking bassist, studying him from the corner of his eye.

There was no denying the Jashinist was attractive. His legions of screaming, obsessive fangirls were a testament to that. 'Silver hair, amethyst eyes and porcelain skin with a body carved by the Gods' as one magazine had described him. What a load of bollocks.

"The fuck are you looking at?" the grumpy brat scowled at him.

"Must you be so crass?" he got a blank stare in return, "Rude?"

"Oh... same reason I do most things I do. Because I fucking _can_," He grinned up at Kakuzu cheekily, revelling in the tiny smirk that was no doubt stretching across his covered face.

"Can I leave yet?" The miser rolled his eyes and hauled himself up. Hidan knew he simply wasn't allowed to go around without Kakuzu; some of the people attending the concerts weren't exactly in it for the music. It's why the band member's bodyguards were all so much more imposing than any others.

"You mean we..." Nonetheless he slammed the door open for his client, if he could be called that. They were more than just business partners, if you get my meaning.

"Tch, eggs is eggs," Kakuzu blinked.

"...What?"

* * *

"Kisame? Why did I have to get the difficult one?" Kakuzu groaned into his coffee. The blue man just laughed, ignoring the death glare sent his way

"You say that but you still love him," he flopped onto the kitchen chair, downing his own coffee.

"I do not love him, I work for him," granted there was nothing in his job description about preventing the Jashinist from getting naked in public. Although that was probably because anyone with half a brain and common sense would _know_ not to do that.

"Whatever you say... glad Itachi's not like that though. He's a goo-"

"I swear to God if you say he's a good boy I'm going to string you up by your intestines," as you can probably tell, Sasori was in a brilliant mood, "I've had enough of that shit from Deidara's pet retard,"

"I was gonna call him a good kid but it that'll piss you off more then he's a good bo-OW!"

* * *

"The fuck took you so long?"

"Yeah, we've been waiting here _hours_, un,"

"Deidara, we've been here fifteen minutes. I thought Sasori was the impatient one?" the mention of his Danna's lack of patience somehow brought him around to insulting the short man's view on art. The two stalked off to Deidara's car, bickering all the while. As their morning usually began

"Kisame was getting cornflakes out of his hair. Now come on, you've got rehearsal," and with that Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's arm (again) and dragged him over to the car, throwing him into the seat.

"Can't you just feel the love, 'Tachi?"

"Keep leaning on me and you won't feel anything," the irate young man cast a wrathful glare at his not-so-secret lover.

The two of them were the first to come out about being gay and it had not been pretty. Abuse had been hurled at the two of the to the point of it being too dangerous for Itachi to go outside on his own.

Not wanting the weasel to be the only one to go through that his bandmates had also come out. Hidan in a decidedly more... colourful way; in that he had dragged Kakuzu onto the stage and made out with him violently.

Through the mask, mind. Not even Hidan was stupid or suicidal enough to try and get it off him. It had still earned him a black eye and a broken arm but it had been worth it.

As expected, the focus of the abuse had turned primarily to the silver haired man. Not that he minded. He knew he was the most thick skinned in his band of pussies, as he so lovingly dubbed them.

Kakuzu had eventually forgiven him for the kiss. It did him an excuse to get violent more, after all.

"Can I go out tonight?" The older man was pulled from his musings by the Jashinist's rare question.

"You're gonna go regardless of what answer I give. Which is no, by the way. What's with asking permission for once?" Hidan merely stared out the window

"They sounded worse than usual last night," he understood; not even Hidan could take on several severely pissed off, drunk homophobes on his own, "Wait, why can't we? That is bullshit, dude!" he was met with an irritated sigh

"Because tomorrow is your last show, it's the one that's going to be recorded, you can't afford to fuck up on this one,"

"But what if I-"

"No!" Hidan slumped in his seat, folded his arms and pouted like a child. Something that was becoming more and more routine lately.

* * *

"_And this is the gift that has been given to me!_" it was the last song and they were all caught up in the moment; Kakuzu had even allowed Hidan to take off his pants this time. Although it was when he started towards his boxers a line had to be drawn- the currently hysterical Jashinist had expected this though. He waved goodbye to the audience as he cackled over Kakuzu's shoulder.

"That was fucking epic!"

"You did perform well tonight. It's because you didn't sneak out for once,"

"That's only because you locked me in my room you prick,"

"It was funny listening to you trying to escape,"

The usual after show banter, really. It wasn't until Deidara and Itachi came back to meet them that things took a turn for the worse.

"Come on 'Kuzu, you can't make me miss all the fun just because you're tired! It's not as if I'll be on my own, I've got Dei and 'Tachi! And I think Kisame's coming, too! Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? And whipped cream? And chocolate? And another cherry? And-"

"If I say yes will you shut up?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Hidan was the God of bitching. It got him everywhere with the older man, well it did most of the time. The rest of the time he sulked and hoped his puppy dog face was enough to change his mind. It hadn't worked yet.

But as Hidan skipped off in a manly fashion (after attempting to give him a peck on the cheek) Kakuzu couldn't ignore that feeling of dread that settled in his stomach and would undoubtedly eat away at his thoughts for the rest of the night.

It was three in the morning and that little fuck was still not home. Kakuzu didn't live with the rockstar; he and the other two bodyguards always had a separate apartment to their employers. He hadn't broken in either, he had been given a key after Hidan had been four hours late three days in a row due to oversleeping.

Although he had let the younger man go off on his own, he still didn't trust him enough to leave him alone, drunk and masochistic in an apartment full of sharp objects.

His phone rang. Hours of pacing had prepared his legs for this moment, he sprinted across the room and dived onto the sofa, where he had left it.

"Where are you? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"_Kuzu? Can- can you come get me?" _Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Hidan, under no circumstances, would ever actually call Kakuzu when he was out unless he was in a monumental amount of trouble. "_Please?_" He sounded serious about that please. Nothing like the whiny grating begging Kakuzu had to endure earlier that night.

"Where are you? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Don't show fear, he will pick up on it. He was strangely perceptive that way.

"_I don't know... I think I'm out back of Boats and Hoes_," Boats and... what? What is wrong with these people? No, that wasn't important right now.

"I'll be there soon," Not that Kakuzu enjoyed going to those places, it was far too expensive but he had had to pick Hidan out of the gutter in front of that place far too much for his liking. But he got paid for it. It was basically a strip club in a boat, or at least it was supposed to be.

The feeling of dread grew as he approached the neon blue sign, even more so as he hopped over the gate separating the front from the back. He wasn't there. This chilled him decidedly more than it should have. Not that Hidan couldn't take care of himself; he was raised fighting, the only reason he got a bodyguard was because his manager made him and the others were getting them.

"Hidan? I swear if you've called me out here for nothing I'm going to kill you. I was bloody busy!" a complete lie, but Hidan didn't have to know that.

"Down here you slow bastard..." the insults were there but his heart clearly wasn't in it, neither was his voice. He just sounded so weak and... not Hidan. He was a mess. Fat lip, black eyes, missing teeth, (if the ones on the ground were anything to go by) and his ankle was at an angle no humans should ever be, among other things that he probably couldn't see. All of this and the first thing that came to the misers mind was

"How are you going to sing backing if you don't have any teeth?" a stupid thought anyway, Itachi was the one who did backing.

"What? You dumbass, they aren't my teeth, they're the bastards who tried to kick the shit out of me's," ah, that made sense. Not like the Jashinist to go down without a fight. Still, for him to get his ass handed to him that bad there must have been a few of them.

"Tried to?" Kakuzu simply raised an eyebrow and slung him over his shoulder, something he had a lot of practice in "They fucked you up good,"

"Bet you could fuck me better," he wasn't going to leave this alone was he? Fine.

"Want to find out?" But they definitely weren't in love.

* * *

**Sweet denial ¦D I hope this is alright, I think I went a bit off track somewhere around the middle. There was a fighting scene but it failed so hard I think it gave me squaids. So bye bye fight scene...**


End file.
